Jeroy story for sibunamber's contest
by Krystal loves sick puppies
Summary: Hope you like it sorry so short it's my first
1. Chapter 1

"Joy I told you to break his heart not let him break your heart see this sweet shirt was ment to keep me warm these drawings in class was ment to make me laugh not you " Mara said as she put all the stuff in the box  
"What was I going to do it just happen I'm sorry that I fell in love" joy said  
" no joy you fell in love with my boyfreaind " Mara said  
"Ex boyfreaind not your boyfreaind you broke up so he's your ex " joy said  
"No I am not talking about this I'm sorry you fell in love go ahead and date him and have a kid and get married I don't care " Mara said and sat on her bed about to  
"Fine I am going down stairs "joy said as she ran outside and was crying but she bumped into Jerome "hey joy what's wrong"? Jerome asked consrend "noting I'm ok just let me go" joy said "No not until you tell me what happened " Jerome said  
"Ok but let's go to the house " joy said "ok come on" jermoe said they headed to the house and then they made it home "ok now what happened "Jerome asked "ok Mara told me to go out with you and then in the play in front of everybody at school break up with you but I didn't cuz I do love you an- she was cut by Jerome kissing her they pulled back "I love you too and I will allways love u "Jerome said "really you love me " joy said "yes I all ways have " Jerome said


	2. Chapter 2

(Ok so this is my second chapter its just a different one shot

It wasn't meant to be but it happened love happened she fell in love with him and he fell in love with her they were ment to be their names are Jerome and joy she loved him with all her Heart and he loved her with all his heart too and every time they'd  
hug they would never want to let go when they would sleep they would dream about each other but one night they both had a bad dream  
Joys pov I had a bad dream so I got up and I went to get a drink of water I saw Jerome and tapped his shoulder and he looked back once he saw me he hugged me

" hey why are you up?" Jerome said

"Oh I had a bad dream and now I'm here " i said

" Me too here you can take my water I can get a new one" Jerome said he handed me his water

" you don't have to give me your water " I said I tryed to give it back

"Well I wanted to so take it " Jerome said as he pushed it in my hand

" Oh hey guess what today is!" I said  
"Our week anrversy I got something for you come here"Jerome said and pulled me into his room  
"Wait where's Alfie? "I said  
" I don't know but here "Jerome said and handed a blue box I gasped  
I opened it it was a necklece that said jeroy and it was gold and it had a dimomnd heart " wow Jerome you didn't have to spend so much " I said  
"I am not telling and hey where's my gift " Jerome said  
"Oh right first help me put this on please " he help me put the necklease that he got me on  
"Ok. there is that ok " Jerome said  
I nod my head  
" ok now that you helped me with my gift lets get your gift "i said as I pulled his wrist  
"Here put this blindfold on" I said holding a blindfold  
" am I going to get hurt in any way " Jerome said taking the blindfold  
"No unless I don't see a table then yes " I said  
" fine but I better not die "jermoe said  
"Haha just come on " I said as I tryed to get to the room without him hitting anything but he hit Like five tables  
"Ok we're here take off your blindfold "i said as I opened the attic door  
"Wow joy you went all out its pretty but not as pretty as you " Jerome said as he kissed me for 2 minutes then we pulled back it was a little picnic with fruit and some bubbley water after we had our picnic he walked me to my room witch was like 3 feet away but it was sweet.  
"Hey want to come in?!"I asked  
"Yeah I'd love to " Jerome said as he walked in my room we layed down in my bed and talked for what felt like hours  
"I love u forever and allways" Jerome said and kissed my head I was like oh my god but I had to say it back or he will not be happy do I said "I love u too" and kissed him and I fell asleep


End file.
